Kuoleman Syleilevät Kasvot
by DarkFluffy98
Summary: Ficci kertoo rakkaudesta ja uhrauksista nuoren alkemistin ja keski-ikäisen everstin välillä. Paritus RoyxEdward


Roy oli lähtenyt taistelu tantereelle Ishvaliin Fufrerin käskystä. Ishvalissa oli alkamassa uusi sota ja kaikkia sotilaita tarvittiin taitoineen. Ennen lähtöään Roy oli luvannut Edille tulla vielä takaisin hengissä. Edward ei olisi halunnut päästää Everstiä sotaan, koska rakasti tätä koko sydämestään. Ed ja Al olivat saattaneet Royn asemalle, ja Ed oli suudellut häntä, kuin hyvästiksi. Junan lähdettyä oli nuoren blondin kultaisilta silmiltä lähtenyt pari kyyneltä, ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli huutaa jotakin, mikä nyt olisi siihen kohtaan ollut sopiva. Oli kulunut kuukausi Royn lähdöstä, eikä nuori blondi saanut häntä pois mielestään. Hän kuuli postilaatikon kilahtavan ja juoksi suorinta tietä hakemaan postia. Onnellisena hän katsoi yhtä korttia jossa luki: Rakkaimmalle poikaystävälleni, ja tulevalle puolisolleni. Rakastan sinua! 3:lla Roy. Edward haahuili onnellisena hänen ja Alin huoneeseen ja tipahti sängylle. "Mikä on noin hienoa, kun olet kerta niin onnellinen?" Kysyi Alphonse mietteliäänä. "Sain kortin Roylta, hän on vielä elossa." Vastasi Edward. "Rakastatko häntä yhä?" Alphonse kysyi hieman hajamielisenä. "Tietysti rakastan. Hän on elämäni valo." "Etkö sinä rakastakkaan minua veli?" Mitä tuohon voisi vastata. "Tottakai rakastan sinua, olet sentään pikkuveljeni." Tuon vastauksen kuullessaan Alphonsen kasvoille levisi hymy.

Samaan aikaan Ishvalissa oli käynnissä sota, joka ei jättänyt ketään henkiin. "Hughes tarvitsen apuasi, voitko tulla nopeasti!?" Roy tarvitsi kiireesti apua, mutta edes sodankaan keskellä hän ei unohtanut rakastaan, joka odottaa häntä takaisin kotiin Centraliin. "Tulen niin pian kuin pääsen Roy!" Oli Hughes hänelle vastannut. Sota kesti armottomat kolme vuotta, ja monia sotilaita oli kaatunut. Viimeisillä voimillaan taisteleva Roy ammuttiin takaa päin ja hän menehtyi.

Centralissa Edward oli kerran kuukaudessa saanut Roylta kortin, jotta hän tietäisi tämän olevan vielä elossa. Mutta se kaikki muuttui eräänä lumisena joulukuun päivänä, kun postilaatikko kilahti ja Alphonse haki päivän postin. Postissa oli tullut kutsu hautajaisiin. Al silmäili kutsua hetken, kunnes päätti avata sen. Hän järkyttyi kutsun sisällöstä. "Edward! Edward! Sinun kannattaisi tulla tänne." Alphonse kutsui veljensä luokseen ja luki hänelle kutsun sisällön. Hyvät Elricin veljekset. Teidät on kutsuttu Colonel Roy Mustangin hautajaisiin, jotka pidetään viikon kuluttua. Otamme kaikki osaa tähän suureen suruun. Tiedämme, että oli eräs henkilö joka oli hänelle kaikki kaikessa. Colonel kuoli ammukseen, joka ammuttiin hänen takaansa. Toivottavasti saapuisitte hautausseremoniaan.? Osanotoilla Maes Hughes. Edward ei ollut uskoa sitä mitä hänen veljensä juuri hänelle lukenut. "Royko kuollut? Rakas Royni on kuollut!" Edward purskahti itkuun ja nojautui veljeään kohti laittaen päänsä hänen syliinsä. Edward ajatteli sitä kertaa, kun hän oli nähnyt rakkaansa viimeistä kertaa. Kuinka hän oli saattanut tämän asemalle ja viimeinen asia mitä hän oli tehnyt. Oli se, kun hän oli suudellut rakastaan viimeistä kertaa. "En halua mennä hautajaisiin. En varsinkaan Royn. Onko minun pakko?" "Ei ole. Minä voin mennä puolestasi veli." "Ei sinun tarvitse Al. Menen sinne kyllä aivan itse."

Hautajaisissa oli haikea tunnelma. Kaikki itkivät ja veivät kukka asetelmiaan Colonelin arkun päälle. Hughes lähti viemään omaa asetelmaansa kohti parhaan ystävänsä arkkua sanoen "Kiitos näistä vuosista, joita olemme yhdessä saaneet viettää ystävinä. Hyvästejä jättäen paras ystäväsi Maes." Myös Edward oli saapunut paikalle ja vei omansa sekä lausui kortissa olevan tekstin. "Olit elämäni valo. En tiedä mitä tehdä nyt, kun olet poissa. Rakastan sinua edelleen missä ikinä oletkin. Rakkaudella ja hyvästein puolisosi Edward.

Tilaisuuden jälkeen kaikki menivät sisälle syömään, paitsi Edward joka oli jäänyt Royn haudan viereen ja katseli epämääräisenä kohti horisonttia mutisten itsekseen. "Älä huoli rakas. Pian olen sinun luonasi taas." Näihin sanoihin päättäen hän jäi ulos...

The End...


End file.
